Compañeros de piso
by Rakun-Chan
Summary: Kakuzu tiene que compartir su piso. ¿Qué ocurrirá cuando Deidara e Hidan irrumpan en su vida? [YAOI]
1. Chapter 1

**YAOI.**

_Disclaimer_: Los personajes de Akatsuki que aparecen aquí pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

Esta es la primera historia que subo. Espero que no sean muy duros conmigo y que les guste.

_**Capítulo 1.**_

Los débiles rayos del sol penetraron en una habitación, tiñéndola suavemente de colores anaranjados. Un joven se removió molesto en la cama, soltando un gruñido. Minutos más tarde el despertador situado en la mesita empezó a sonar, sobresaltándole. Abrió despacio sus ojos esmeralda y se incorporó de la cama, estirándose.

-Las ocho... -Suspiró y apagó la alarma.

Hoy era un día bastante importante. No sólo empezaban sus vacaciones de verano sino que también llegarían los nuevos inquilinos con los que tendría que compartir piso. Apenas sabía mucho de ellos, pero le ayudarían a pagar el alquiler y eso era suficiente. Además, si le molestaban, solo tendría que echarles y sus problemas terminarían.

Caminó tranquilamente por el pasillo hasta el baño. Encendió la luz y cerró la puerta. Comenzó a quitarse el pijama, su piel morena brillaba bajo los fluorescentes blancos. Con una mano acarició unos tatuajes que llevaba alrededor de las muñecas, simulando unas pulseras negras. Tenía dos en cada brazo. Abrió el grifo de la bañera y esperó a que se calentara un poco el agua antes de meterse.

Minutos más tarde ya estaba listo, con una toalla en la cabeza y terminando de abrocharse los pantalones. Desanudó la toalla, sus cabellos, aún húmedos, cayeron libremente sobre sus hombros, mojando la camiseta. Los secó un poco más con la toalla y los atusó con la mano.

Se dirigió al salón-cocina y comenzó a prepararse el desayuno. Lo de siempre, un café bien cargado y alguna galleta. Se sentó en el sofá pero no encendió el televisor. Sus ojos se posaron en el reloj, apenas había pasado una hora desde que se había levantado, pero tenía que dejar la casa lista para las doce.

Suspiró y se terminó el desayuno. Limpió la taza y la colocó encima de un trapo para que secara. Volvió a su habitación y abrió la ventana. Aspiró el aire y sus labios dibujaron una débil sonrisa. Habían acabado las clases y por fin tendría unos días libres. Miró sus apuntes de economía situados en el escritorio y se acercó a ellos. Empezaría por adecentar su habitación. Los cogió y los guardó cuidadosamente en un cajón del escritorio. Comenzó a hacer la cama.

El reloj del salón dió las campanadas, anunciando las doce de la mañana.

-Deben de estar al llegar...

No era algo que le gustara, la verdad es que detestaba tener que compartir su piso, pero el casero le había subido la renta y cada año que pasaba costaban más sus estudios. Así por lo menos podría ahorrar dinero. Además las dos habitaciones que ocuparían los nuevos inquilinos tampoco era que él las hubiera usado mucho, no las necesitaba.

El telefonillo comenzó a sonar. Ya estaban ahí. Echó un último vistazo a la casa y sonrió satisfecho.

-¿Si?

-¡Hey, soy Deidara, uhn! -Se oyó un remover de papeles- ¿Kakuzu, no? Soy tu nuevo compañero.

-Ah, sí. Pasa. -Calcó un botón y después de un "beep" se abrió la puerta. Esperó a que cerrara antes de colgar el telefonillo.

Caminó despacio hasta la entrada y esperó. Minutos más tarde tocaron el timbre.

Abrió la puerta. Delante de él se encontraba un muchacho más joven que él, tenía el pelo rubio y sus cabellos le llegaban hasta la cintura. Sujetaba dos maletas enormes y en el suelo aún había otras tres mochilas. Ladeó su cabeza y miró detrás de él. El joven clavó sus ojos azules en los suyos antes de mirar en su misma dirección.

-¿Esperabas a alguien más, uhn? -Kakuzu le miró.

-Sí, aún falta por venir otro, pensé que vendría contigo. -Se hizo a un lado y le invitó a pasar con la mano.

Con un gran esfuerzo levantó las dos maletas y pasó hacia el salón. Kakuzu agarró las otras tres mochilas y las depositó al lado del rubio, cerrando la puerta con la pierna.

-Bienvenido a tu nuevo hogar. -Kakuzu miró las maletas- Ya veo que vienes cargado.

Deidara se rió ante el comentario.

-Voy con lo justo. -Se colocó el pelo detrás de las orejas y observó la sala- Un salón-cocina, curioso, uhn. Me gusta.

-Deja ahí las cosas, te enseñaré primero esto. -Caminó unos pasos hasta colocarse en medio del lugar. -Bueno, esto es el salón-cocina. Supongo que no hay mucho que decir aquí.

El rubio simplemente asintió y se colocó cerca de él, observándolo todo. Se acercó a la cocina y abrió algún que otro armario. Kakuzu esperó a que terminara y caminó hasta el inicio del pasillo. Señaló una puerta.

-Aquí está el baño. -La abrió y dejó que el rubio pasara antes de entrar tras él- En este armario están las toallas y en el armario de al lado del lavabo puedes dejar la pasta de dientes y esas cosas.

-Está bien, uhn. -Deidara abría los armarios, mirando por dentro.

Kakuzu salió de nuevo al pasillo y le esperó. Señaló la primera puerta que se veía en el pasillo, cerca de la esquina, y caminó hacia ella.

-Ésta podría ser tu habitación. -Al acercarse se pudo ver el otro lado del pasillo. Había dos puertas más a la derecha y una a la izquierda. - O esta de al lado. La del fondo es la mía.

-Elegiré la que más iluminación tenga, la necesito para mis estudios uhn. ¿En la puerta de la izquierda qué hay?

-Ah, es una alacena. Ahí puedes guardar las cosas que no te entren en la habitación. -Kakuzu se encogió de hombros- Apenas está ocupada.

Deidara abrió la puerta de la primera habitación. Nada más entrar, a la derecha, había un amplio escritorio y un armario empotrado. Al fondo había una gran ventana con las cortinas cerradas y justo a la derecha estaba la cama. Aún quedaba bastante espacio por ocupar. Se acercó a la ventana y corrió las cortinas, dejando que el sol inundara la habitación.

-¿Qué tal? -Kakuzu lo miraba desde la puerta.

-Bastante bien. -Echó un último vistazo antes de acercarse a él. -Veamos la otra, uhn.

-Es lo bueno de llegar pronto, así puedes elegir. -Kakuzu le abrió la puerta y esperó a que entrara.

Deidara observó cuidadosamente la habitación. La única diferencia que tenía, a demás de la colocación de los muebles, era que ésta tenía una cómoda.

-Me quedo con la otra, uhn.

-Perfecto, vamos a traer tus cosas.

Caminaron juntos de nuevo al salón. Kakuzu cogió las dos maletas y una de las mochilas y volvió a la habitación, dejando las cosas en el centro. Deidara le seguía con las mochilas, casi arrastrándolas.

-Estás fuerte, eh. -El rubio suspiró y las dejó al lado de lo demás. Le sonrió- Gracias, uhn.

Sin devolverle la sonrisa miró su reloj de muñeca. La una y el otro inquilino no había llegado aún. Frunció un poco el ceño.

-Voy a hacer algo para comer. El otro parece que no llega. -Caminó hacia la puerta- Si quieres algo estoy en la cocina.

-Yo me pondré a colocar las cosas, uhn. -Comenzó a abrir las maletas.

-¿Quieres algo en especial para comer?

-Cualquier cosa está bien, lo que fueras a hacer para tí.

Kakuzu salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la cocina. Juraría haberle dicho al otro chico que a las doce estuviera allí. Ahora tendría que hacer otro tour por la casa. No, que demonios, que mire él lo que quiera, no volvería a enseñarla. Comenzó a sacar cosas de la nevera, haría una ensalada y unas zancas de pollo.

Cuando estaba acabando de freír las zancas, el telefonillo empezó a sonar repetidas veces. Las sacó del fuego y se acercó a atender la llamada. Deidara, curioso, se acercó al salón y se sentó en el sofá a esperar, mirando a Kakuzu.

-¿Sí? -Kakuzu ya se imaginaba quién sería.

-Joder, por fín. -"_Bonito saludo, empezamos bien"_ pensó el moreno- Soy Hidan.

-Llegas casi dos horas tarde. -Pulsó el botón para que se abriera la puerta y, sin decir nada más, colgó.

Apenas un par de segundos más tarde el telefonillo volvió a sonar de nuevo.

-Podrías bajar a ayudarme, joder. -Kakuzu suspiró, algo molesto.

-No. Ve de varias veces entonces. -Colgó de nuevo.

Deidara lo miraba divertido. Kakuzu puso los ojos en blanco, ignorando el telefonillo, que volvía a sonar. Caminó hasta la puerta y se apoyó en la pared. Casi diez minutos más tarde picaron.

Abrió la puerta y se encontró de lleno con unos ojos violetas que le miraban con el ceño fruncido. Tenía el pelo blanco algo despeinado, pero se notaba que lo había tenido hacia atrás. Alrededor de él había tres maletas y una mochila. Kakuzu le miró, alzando una ceja.

-Hola, supongo.

Aquí está el primer capítulo.

Acepto cualquier crítica constructiva que pueda ayudarme a seguir con la historia.

¡Muchas gracias por leer!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capítulo 2.**_

-¡Gracias por ayudarme! -El albino fulminó con la mirada a Kakuzu.

Deidara alzó la cabeza y se rió al ver el espectáculo.

-¿De qué demonios te ríes? -Miró un momento al rubio antes de posar sus ojos de nuevo en los de Kakuzu. -No sabía que viviríamos también con una mujer.

-¡Soy un hombre, uhn! -Se levantó molesto del sofá. Ahora era Hidan el que reía.

Kakuzu suspiró y se pasó la mano por la cara. Cogió un par de maletas y entró en la casa con ellas, dejándolas al lado del sofá. Hidan agarró lo que faltaba y le siguió después de cerrar la puerta, volvía a tener el ceño fruncido.

-Llegas tarde.

-Ya me lo has dicho, joder. -Dejó las maletas en el suelo y miró la sala.- ¿No me vas a enseñar la casa?

-Al menos preséntate, ¿no? -Deidara se sentó en el respaldo del sofá, con los brazos cruzados. -Yo soy Deidara, uhn.

-Hidan. -Miró a Kakuzu. - Bueno, ¿qué? Tú eres el dueño, ¿no?

-Primero, no soy el dueño, pero llevo viviendo aquí un año más o menos. Y segundo, no te voy a enseñar la casa, mira tú lo que quieras.

-¿Por qué? -El albino le miró con reproche.

-Haber llegado a la hora como Deidara. No pienso volver a hacer otro tour. -Se acercó a la cocina y empezó a sacar platos. - Además, íbamos a comer.

El rubio caminó tranquilo hasta la mesa de la cocina y se sentó. Kakuzu colocó la ensalada en el centro de la mesa y le puso una zanca en el plato. Hidan se acercó despacio.

-¿Puedo... comer con vosotros?

Kakuzu suspiró y colocó otro plato, dejando una zanca también.

-Vale, anda. -Se sentó entre Deidara e Hidan y se sirvió ensalada.

Comieron en silencio. Cuando acabaron Hidan cogió parte de sus cosas, aún situadas en medio de la sala, y se acercó al pasillo.

-¿Cuál será mi habitación?

Kakuzu se levantó y, después de dejar los platos sucios en el fregadero, cogió las maletas que había dejado el albino y se acercó a él. Sin decir nada caminó por el pasillo hasta llegar a la que sería su habitación y esperó a que llegara.

-Esta. - Abrió la puerta y dejó las cosas- Deidara, ven un momento.

El rubio se levantó de la silla y caminó hacia donde estaban ellos, situándose al lado de Hidan con los brazos en jarras.

-No podéis perforar la pared. Si queréis colocar estanterías o algo, antes tenemos que hablarlo con el casero -Kakuzu no estaba dispuesto a tener que disculparse con él si estropeaban la habitación- ¿Entendisteis, no?

Ambos asintieron. Dicho eso Kakuzu volvió a la cocina, dispuesto a fregar los platos. Hidan codeó al rubio, quien lo miró alzando una ceja.

-¿Qué hay en las demás habitaciones?

-Pues... -Señaló la de su lado- Esa es la habitación de Kakuzu. Enfrente está la alacena y -señaló la habitación a sus espaldas- esa es mi habitación, uhn. Al principio del pasillo está el baño.

-Ah, vale. -El rubio esperó que se lo agradeciera, pero esos agradecimientos no llegaron. Suspiró.

-Yo voy a seguir colocando la habitación. Deberías hacer lo mismo, uhn.

Hidan asintió y terminó de meter las cosas en la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras él. Se estiró ruidosamente y empezó a abrir las bolsas, sacando las cosas. La observó con detenimiento, no estaba nada mal. La cama, que estaba pegada en la pared derecha, al lado contrario de la ventana, era bastante grande. A su lado había una cómoda de cinco cajones y justo enfrente había un espacioso escritorio, iluminado por la luz de la ventana. Se acercó al armario empotrado de la pared izquierda y lo abrió, examinándolo.

-Nada mal...

Comenzó a sacar las cosas. De una de las maletas cogió una caja delicadamente y la dejó encima de la cama. Acarició la tapa y la abrió, dentro había una réplica de una guadaña roja de tres hojas, tendría unos treinta centímetros. De una bolsa sacó un expositor y lo colocó encima de la cómoda. Depositó cuidadosamente la guadaña encima y se alejó un poco para observarla, sonriendo.

Volvió a las mochilas y empezó a sacar las cosas. Odiaba tener que colocarlo todo, así que lo haría rápido.

{...}

Habían pasado ya unas cuantas horas. Kakuzu se encontraba sentado en el sofá mirando en la televisión un canal de cocina. Sus compañeros seguían colocando la habitación, cada cierto tiempo se oía algún que otro maldecir de Hidan. Ese chico sería toda una molestia. Suspiró pesadamente y se acomodó mejor en sofá, apoyando la cabeza en el respaldo y cerrando los ojos.

Al rato llamaron a la puerta. Abrió un ojo y miró en su dirección, alzando una ceja. No tenía ni idea de quién podía ser. Se levantó y caminó hacia allí. Miró por la mirilla y puso los ojos en blanco, más molestias. Abrió la puerta.

-¿Qué quieres, Itachi?

Un hombre de pelo negro recogido en una coleta baja y marcadas ojeras le miraba desde la puerta. Sus ojos azabache repasaron fugazmente la habitación antes de posarse en los de Kakuzu. Alzó la mano, mostrando una caja.

-He oído que tienes nuevos compañeros. Sólo quería saludar. -Su voz era tan fría como su mirada. Se adentró en la casa, sin esperar que lo invitaran. -¿Dónde están?

-Están colocando las cosas. Llegaron hoy. -Kakuzu cerró la puerta.

-He traído pasteles. -Dejó la caja encima de la mesa y se sentó en el sofá, cruzándose de piernas.

Hidan apareció en la sala, curioso por la inesperada visita. Se apoyó en el marco de la puerta, cruzando los brazos, y miró al pelinegro. Éste le correspondió la mirada, curioso.

-¿Quién eres tú? -Preguntó Hidan con su delicadeza habitual.

Itachi miró a Kakuzu, alzando una ceja.

-Vaya carácter tiene el muchacho, Kakuzu. -El moreno simplemente se encogió de hombros. Giró su cabeza y miró al albino nuevamente.- Soy Itachi, un placer.

Palmeó el sofá, indicándole que se acercara y se sentara. Hidan frunció levemente el ceño, pero se acercó y se sentó en un sillón, en diagonal al pelinegro.

-Yo soy Hidan.

Al rato apareció Deidara con las mochilas vacías en la mano.

-Kakuzu, ¿puedo poner esto...? -Miró al pelinegro- Oh, hola, uhn.

Itachi le escrutó con la mirada y su boca dibujó una sonrisa ladina. Deidara dejó cuidadosamente las mochilas en el suelo y se acercó al desconocido. Le tendió la mano.

-Soy Deidara. -El pelinegro aceptó el apretón de manos, sosteniendo su mano más tiempo de lo normal.

-Itachi. -Soltó lentamente su mano y cogió la caja. Soltó el lacito y la abrió. -He traído pasteles.

Kakuzu se unió a ellos y se sentó al lado de Itachi, entre él y Deidara. Había cuatro pasteles, parecía que estaba todo calculado. Cada uno cogió uno y se pusieron a comerlos en silencio. Cuando habían terminado llamaron a la puerta enérgicamente.

Kakuzu se levantó y la abrió. Un joven pelinegro entró corriendo y se acercó a Itachi. Kakuzu lo miró y frunció el ceño.

-¡Tobi sabía que estaría aquí! -Zarandeó un poco al pelinegro, ignorando a las demás personas- ¡Tobi estaba preocupado, Itachi-San!

Deidara e Hidan intercambiaron miradas entre ellos y miraron al activo chico que había entrado.

-¿Quién es ese? -El albino miró a Kakuzu, que ya había cerrado la puerta y caminaba hacia allí.

-Tobi...

El aludido miró a Kakuzu y luego a los nuevos inquilinos. Sonrió ampliamente y les dió la mano a ambos.

-¡Hola, hola! -Tenía el mismo aspecto que Itachi, con la diferencia de que llevaba el pelo corto, era ligeramente más bajo y su rostro brillaba de felicidad- Soy Tobi.

-Es el pesado de mi primo -intervino Itachi, rodando los ojos. -Perdonarlo.

Hidan y Deidara musitaron su nombre, aún sorprendidos por la hiperactividad de Tobi.

-¡Compró pastelitos y no avisó a Tobi! -Le hizo un puchero y se sentó en el sitio donde había estado Kakuzu. Se giró a mirar a Deidara.- A Tobi le gusta su pelo, Deidara-senpai.

-¿Deidara-senpai, uhn? -El rubio alzó ambas cejas ante el apodo.

-Sí, será el senpai de Tobi a partir de ahora.

Itachi se levantó y cogió a Tobi del brazo, obligándolo a levantarse. Recibió una queja ante su acto.

-Nos vamos.

-¿Ya? Pero si Tobi acaba de llegar. Quiere conocer mejor a Deidara-senpai y a Hidan-san.

-Otro día. -Le arrastraba hasta la salida.

-¡Pero Tobi quiere quedarse! Itachi-san es malo con Tobi.

-Hasta mañana. -Itachi soltó a Tobi y abrió la puerta.

-¡Hasta mañana! -Tobi movió la mano a modo de despedida. -¡Adiós Senpai!

Cerraron la puerta. Hidan y Deidara se quedaron unos segundos más mirándola, algo sorprendidos. Kakuzu suspiró.

-Son nuestros vecinos, así que acostumbraros a verles por aquí.

-El chico ese... Tobi, es muy ruidoso, joder. -Se quejó Hidan. -Me levantó dolor de cabeza.

Kakuzu rodó los ojos, ambos eran molestos.

-Tómate una pastilla, uhn.

-Yo no tomo de eso. Ya se me pasará. -El albino se cruzó de brazos.

-Una pastilla no te hará nada malo. -Kakuzu le miró, Hidan negó con la cabeza. -Bueno, luego no te quejes si no se te pasa.

El peliblanco echó la cabeza hacia atrás y presionó el puente de su nariz. Se levantó.

-Mañana ya estaré bien. -Comenzó a caminar hacia su habitación. Kakuzu miró el reloj.

-¿No cenas nada?

-No. Estaré en mi habitación.

Deidara se encogió de hombros y miró el reloj también. Con el pastel se le había quitado el hambre.

-Mañana será otro día, uhn.

-Sí... mañana será otro día. -Repitió el moreno, cerrando los ojos.


	3. Chapter 3

_Muchas gracias por vuestras visitias y reviews._

_Este capítulo se lo quiero dedicar a una amiga que me ayudó en algunas partes del fic. Aku-chan, este cap. es para ti. _

_Espero que les guste. Y dejen más reviews, me hace ilusión leerlos._

* * *

_**Capítulo 3.**_

Había pasado un mes desde llegada de Hidan y Deidara al piso de Kakuzu. Su vida había dado un giro de ciento ochenta grados. Los gritos eran constantes entre él e Hidan. Siempre discutían, siempre. Y Deidara sufría el acoso constante de Itachi y Tobi; el primero se dedicaba a intimidarle, cada vez que podía le acorralaba y le ponía nervioso, pero entonces aparecía el segundo, que se pasaba la mayoría del tiempo persiguiéndole.

-¿No quieres que hable con él para que te deje tranquilo?

Le había preguntado una vez Kakuzu, después de encontrar a Deidara siendo apresado contra la pared por Itachi. Le había separado del rubio y echado de la casa.

-No, uhn. -Negó con la cabeza, aún ligeramente sonrojado. -No quiero parecer débil.

-No lo parecerías, Deidara... Si quieres que lo haga, solo dímelo.

De eso hacía ya un par de semanas. Los acosos de Itachi habían continuado, pero, por suerte, cada vez que Tobi estaba con el rubio, el pelinegro no solía aparecer. Por eso Kakuzu invitaba más veces a Tobi a casa.

Hoy era un día de esos. Se encontraban los cuatro sentados en la mesa de la cocina, comiendo.

-¡Hidan, cómete los malditos pimientos! -Kakuzu miró el plato del albino.

-Cómetelos tú si quieres, joder. -Echó los pimientos en el plato del moreno.- Sabes de sobra que no me gustan.

-Hidan-San tiene que comer verduritas para volverse fuerte como Tobi. -Comentaba Tobi, feliz.

-¡Tú cállate! No necesito las verduras para ponerme fuerte.

Esta era una discusión diaria. Hidan odiaba las verduras, ni las probaba, daba igual lo mucho que le dijeran que podrían gustarle, el simple olor le repugnaba. Kakuzu suspiró y empezó a comer los pimientos que le había dejado el albino en su plato.

-Mira que eres idiota... Están bien ricos.

-Disfrútalos. -Hidan casi escupió las palabras.

Deidara terminó de comer en silencio y se levantó a dejar las cosas en la pila. Caminó hasta el sofá y encendió la televisión. Al rato Tobi le siguió, sentándose ruidosamente a su lado, provocando una mueca de disgusto en el rubio. El teléfono comenzó a sonar y, para sorpresa de todos, fue Hidan el que se levantó a cogerlo.

-¿Sí? ¡Oh, hola! -El albino se sintió observado y alejó un poco el teléfono de su cara- Es Konan.

Konan. Era una mujer que vivía en el edificio de enfrente, de cabellos azules y los ojos de un curioso tono anaranjado, una belleza. Hidan había sido el primero en conocerla y habían congeniado desde el primer momento. Kakuzu se levantó y comenzó a lavar los platos, mirando de reojo de vez en cuando a su compañero, que seguía hablando animadamente.

Hidan terminó de hablar cuando Kakuzu colocaba el último plato limpio en el armario. Lucía una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Konan va a dar una fiesta en su casa, estamos invitados.

-¿Una fiesta, uhn? -El rubio le miró desde el sofá- ¿Qué se celebra?

-¡A Tobi le gustan las fiestas!

-La han cogido de secretaria en una empresa bastante famosa y quiere celebrarlo. -Se presionó el puente de la nariz- Eh... ¿cómo me dijo que se llamaba...? Akatsuki, o algo así.

-¿Estamos todos invitados, Hidan? -Kakuzu le miró, alzando ambas cejas.

-Sí, nosotros tres, Tobi, Itachi también viene -Deidara dió un respingo, pero no dijo nada- y supongo que algún amigo más de ella. Dijo que estuviéramos allí sobre las nueve.

Cada uno volvió a sus tareas habituales. Kakuzu se puso a hacer las cuentas de los gastos de la casa, Deidara se fue a su habitación seguido de Tobi y comenzó a hacer esculturas de arcilla, e Hidan fue a hacer su rezos diarios a su Dios, Jashin. Pero, en el fondo, estaban ansiosos que llegara la noche.

Eran las nueve menos diez, Deidara, Kakuzu e Hidan se encontraban en el edificio de Konan, llamando al telefonillo. La mujer vivía en el ático, era un piso más moderno que el de ellos y se notaba que ella tenía dinero, ya que el ático era el piso más grande de allí. Subieron en ascensor, lanzando miradas al espejo y terminando de arreglarse.

Hidan fue el primero en salir del ascensor y dirigirse a la puerta del piso de Konan. Se pasó por última vez una mano por el pelo y llamó varias veces. Deidara estaba nervioso, no por la fiesta en sí, sino por el hecho de tener que encontrarse de nuevo con Itachi. Y Kakuzu mira con cierto recelo a Hidan, ¿qué se traía con Konan?

-¡Hidan! -La mujer abrió la puerta y abrazó al albino con fuerza, que no tardó en corresponderla- Kakuzu, Deidara.

-Hola, Konan, uhn. -Deidara ladeó la cabeza para ver el interior de la casa. Ni rastro de Itachi- Felicidades por el trabajo.

-Sí, felicidades. -Apoyó Kakuzu.

-Gracias, chicos. -Konan se separó de Hidan y les indicó el interior de la casa- Pasad, aún no han llegado todos, pero no tardarán.

Los tres hombres entraron. El piso era precioso, se notaba la delicada pulcritud con la que la mujer tenía su piso. Era todo minimalista, los muebles justos para llegar a una perfecta sincronía. Tonos blancos y negros en su mayoría con algún detalle de colores fuertes, a contraste. Unas escaleras sin barandilla subían a un segundo piso. En el centro del salón había una larga mesa negra repleta de platos con canapés y una ponchera con un líquido de un tono rosado.

Había dos hombres y otra mujer en el salón. Uno de ellos destacaba por su cabello naranja y por los piercing que adornaban su rostro. No parecía mayor que ellos. Konan se acercó a él y le agarró del brazo, llevándole con ellos.

-Chicos, este es Yahiko. -El hombre les estrechó la mano. -Es mi jefe.

Deidara, Kakuzu e Hidan se quedaron sorprendidos ante la noticia. ¿Qué hacía su jefe ahí? Se supone que acababan de contratarla. Konan pareció notar su sorpresa.

-Es un amigo de la infancia. No pensé que volvería a encontrarlo, y menos en una entrevista de trabajo. -Soltó una risita.

-Konan y yo compartimos muchos años de escuela juntos. Luego, por desgracia, perdimos el contacto.

El otro hombre y la mujer se acercaron. El primero tenía el pelo de color rojo y los ojos de un tono grisáceo. Ya le habían visto más veces con Konan... ¿cómo se llamaba? Ah, sí. Nagato. La mujer tenía el pelo castaño con unas ligeras ondulaciones que le daban un aspecto más infantil. Sus ojos eran de la misma gama que su pelo.

-Cuánto tiempo. -Nagato les saludó con una ligera inclinación de cabeza.

-Nagato. -Respondieron los tres casi al unísono.

-Ella es Aku. -Konan se acercó a la chica y pasó un brazo por sus hombros. - Aku, ellos son Deidara, Hidan y Kakuzu. -Les señaló mientras decía su nombre.

-Encantada. -La chica les sonrió ampliamente y se acercó para darles un beso.

Empezaron a hablar entre ellos tranquilamente. Descubrieron que Nagato también había ido con Konan y Yahiko a clase y que Aku también iba a empezar a trabajar en la empresa con ellos. La charla se interrumpió cuando llamaron al timbre. Deidara se puso tenso.

-Itachi, Tobi. Me alegro de veros.

Konan les hizo un ademán con la mano y pasaron al interior. Tobi entró corriendo nada más ver a Deidara y casi se lanza encima suya, gritando su nombre.

-¡Aku-Chan! ¡Nagato-Kun! -Saludó Tobi animadamente. - Tobi está feliz de verles de nuevo.

Itachi caminó despacio hasta donde se encontraban ellos, observando a Deidara durante su trayectoria. Al llegar, desvió su mirada y saludó a la gente.

-¿Estás bien? -Kakuzu posó su mano sobre el hombro del rubio, propiciándole un escalofrío.

-S-sí, uhn. -Se le notaba nervioso- Voy a beber algo.

Salió de allí rápidamente. En la minicadena empezó a sonar _I need your love _de Calvin Harris. Konan cogió un mando y subió el volumen.

-¡Vamos, chicos! Se supone que es una fiesta. -Agarró a Pain de las manos y empezó a bailar con él.

Varios minutos más tarde parecía que la fiesta se había animado. Konan e Hidan habían colocado otra mesa con más botellas, vasos y hielo, donde se encontraba ahora Deidara. En la improvisada pista de baile estaban Tobi, Aku, Konan e Hidan, bailando. Kakuzu estaba sentado en el sofá bebiendo e Itachi, apoyado en una columna, le echaba de vez en cuando miradas lascivas a Deidara que, cada vez que le pillaba haciéndolo, apuraba su vaso y se servía otro.

Hidan se acercó a la mesa y se sirvió otro vaso. Se quedó un rato mirando al rubio.

-¿Rubia, qué haces ahí? -Hidan negó con la cabeza y le agarró del brazo. Deidara se levantó con dificultad, había bebido bastante- Ven con nosotros, joder.

Le ayudó a llegar al centro del salón. Una vez allí se puso a bailar con Aku, olvidándose por primera vez en toda la noche de Itachi.


End file.
